The Golden Trio's Hunger Games (The 91st Annual Hunger Games)
This is a game I am writing just for fun, featuring my alliance: PIPPYCAT'S GOLDEN TRIO! ' MWAHAHAHAHA! Feel free to read if you want. Updates may not come regularly. I hope you don't mind, Eli, if I kind of took your idea a bit. So I credit you with the idea of creating a Games featuring an alliance as the main characters. ;3 Note: Please don't enter any of your own tributes. I would be glad you want to, but these are kind of something I am writing on my own. Thanks. <3 The Tributes Welcome to the 91st Annual Hunger Games! Here are the tributes: (Main Characters in bold) 'Alliances Leaders are in bold. Dead are italisized The Golden Trio: '''Savannah Darnell(9), '''Fawn Rose(7), Amber Burn(13), Flandre Evans(4) Careers: 'Marvel(1)', Anais Morrisa(1), Carmine Morrisa(2) Anti-Careers: 'Ash Harper(9), District 10 Male 'Gallery Okay, so for some of the edited characters I did, I didn't have time to make them a lunaii in the arena outfit yet. So, yeah. Sorry. <3 District 1 - Anais Morrisa.png|District 1 Female Marvel yo.png|District 1 Male District 2 - Carmine Morrisa.png|District 2 Female District 3 Female.png|District 3 Female District 4 - Flandre.png|District 4 Female District 6 Male.png|District 6 Male District 7 Female.png|District 7 Female District 7 Male.png|District 7 Male District 9 Female.png|District 9 Female District 10 Female.png|District 10 Female District 11 Female.png|District 11 Female District 11 Male.png|District 11 Male District 12 Female.png|District 12 Female District 13 Female.png|District 13 Female Amber Burn RL.jpg|Amber Burn - Member of the Golden Trio Savannah Darnell RL.png|Savannah Darnell - Member of the Golden Trio Fawn Rose.jpg|Fawn Rose - Leader of the Golden Trio Flandre.jpg|Flandre Evans - Temporary Member of the Golden Trio Reapings 'Savannah Darnell - District 9' I wake up in the morning, and turn over in the bed to look out the window. The day has come: my first Reaping Day. I can still hear May sound asleep. She is still eight, so she doesn't have to worry for a while. I get dressed in my favorite, light blue dress, and go look in the mirror to braid my hair. I may be twelve, but I look the same age as May. Maybe a year older. My family makes our way to the district square, and I give them all a hug before going over to get my finger pricked. It hurts, just a little sting, and I file in with the rest of the 12-year-old girls. "Welcome!" Our stupid escort greets us. "It's time for the Reaping of the 91st Annual Hunger Games! Are you all ready." The only few kids who are willing to be Careers shout, but other than that, all I can hear is a little baby crying in the background. "For the female tribute, we have, Savannah Darnell!" I freeze. No. ''How? My name was in there once. I feel woozy, and I start to bawl, walking up to the stage. I can imagine all of the jokes that the Capitol announcers must be cracking about my odds of winning right now. "Savannah!" I turn, and through my tears, can see May running towards me. "Don't go!" "I promise I'll come back!" I sob, as the Peacekeepers come and shove her back into the audience. I walk up to the stage, and dry my tears, not even listening as the male tribute is reaped. "Your two tributes!" The escort says, and they all start to cheer. I just hope that my one last goodbye before the train rides will be enough for my family... we all know I'm not coming out of that arena alive. Train Ride 'Fawn Rose - District 7' "I'm so honored to have such wonderful tributes this year!" The escort pipes up as we sit down to watch the re-cap of the reapings. She walks over to me and pinches my cheeks, giving me a little kiss on top of my blonde head. "What a cute little girl! And I bet you will gain sponsors!" She walks over to the male tribute, who's name I don't even know, and pats him on the head. He glares at her. "What a tough guy! I bet you'll make it far." He smirks over at me. "Jerk." I hiss, and take off one of my dirty flats to slap his leg with. Not that he will feel anything, because I'm so weak, but it's enough to get our escort to start up a little fuss, but finally shut up when the reapings start. First off, District 1 offers up a beautiful purple-haired girl who volunteered the loudest, and a blonde boy who looks very marvelous. District 2 offers up a female tribute who also volunteers... with the same last name as the District 1 girl. Something tells me that they will make a deadly duo. The boy runs up, full of himself. I hate the Careers. They're the reason I won't be able to see my brother or my sisters again... District 3 breaks the flow of Career Districts for a minute, when a blonde girl starts to cry and make a scene, only being twelve. The boy has to be wrenched away from his twin brother. At least they look like twins. District 4 is another Career District, where a girl with dark skin and striking pink hair walks to the stage, when no one volunteers for her. She looks like a decent person overall. The boy, though, is deffinetly a Career. You can tell by the way he acts. District 5 has a bored-looking brunette girl, and red-headed boy that provide for no action at all, so it's a relief to get to District 6. A girl is reaped, and she acts sassy, like she expects someone else to volunteer. Then, a brave boy volunteers, but you can hear a girl who looks like his sister screaming at him not to. District 7... I watch myself get Reaped, as I start to panic and whimper. My older sisters Amity and Spring try to rush to me to calm me down, but are held back by Peacekeepers. Finally, my eighteen-year-old brother August gets to hug me goodbye before Peacekeepers shove me onstage. Then, the jerk volunteers. The full-of-himself jerk that is sitting next to me right now. District 8 has a curly-haired girl who looks very scared, and a boy who has his friends start to volunteer, but he stops them from doing so, bravely walking forward. District 9 has a little girl named Savannah, who's little sister May helps her provide quite a scene. I feel sick inside as the Capitol announcers say, "what do you think? This year's last placer?" "Maybe second-to-last if she is lucky!" I can't apy any attention to the male who is Reaped, because I'm bust feeling bad for Savannah. I think she would make a good ally. District 10 has an out-cast looking Goth girl walk forward, with black lipstick and everything. The male makes sure to stay away from her. District 11 has a pretty girl walk forward with her nose in the air, and a boy who I can tell knows her come up next. District 12 has a pretty but very stuck-up looking girl skip to the stage. She looks like one of the ones who thinks she will get farther than she actually ends up getting. The boy only gives her a quick glance. He looks like the typical District 12 tribute: weak, not dangerous at all, hopeless. District 13 has a pretty red-headed girl walk forward, who is only thirteen. She seems nice, too, but is very quiet when she comes up. The boy tribute has darker red hair, and stunning purple eyes. He and Amber shake hands weakly. Finally, the Capitol ends it all with a dangerous-looking volunteer female and male, who appear indifferent as the crowd roars on for them. When the Reapings are finally over, I think I know I want to ally with, who will be a possible kill, who will win, who will die first, who will be a Capitol favorite... and even who will kill me. Training 'Amber Burn - District 13' It's the first day of group training, and I feel so nervous. When I get there, I see the rest of the tributes and feel lightheaded. They all look so dangerous. How am I ever going to win this? I won't. That's how. Immediately, I go to try and get in some weapon skills at the axe station. Axes are weird. I find this out quickly. "Want some help?" A little blonde girl walks over to me. I look at her sleeve, where a little white "7" has been printed. The District 7 female... "Are you Fawn?" I ask, and she nods. "Like this." she takes the axe from me, and slices a target straight in half, right through the skull. I jump. "An you're 12?" "Yep." It's like we are immediately allies. We eat lunch together, and the District 3 female joins us, but she goes off by herself later. Fawn shrugs. The District 9 female looks lonely, eating all on her own, so we invite her over. We learn that she's Savannah, and soon we're all friends. "What about the sisters?" Savannah asks. "From 1 and 2?" "They look especially deadly." Fawn hisses, as we watch Anais(1) swing around a flail before cutting a hologram in half with it. Her sister Carmine uses a mace to kill two holograms at once. "So does Marvel." Savannah and I look to the boy from District 1 as he impales a target with his spear. "What about Flandre?" Savannah asks, and we look to the girl from 4. She's very boredly hitting targets with her trident, like she is above all of this. "We should invite her into the alliance." I say, pointing the 3 female, who is struggling to do anything right. "She'd be no use." Fawn doesn't both to sugar-coat it. "I think we know who the leader of the anti-careers is..." Savannah seems worried for them. Meadow(12) is ordering them around. "I DIDN'T GET INTO THESE GAMES FOR NO REASON SO YOU ALL BETTER BE READY TO KICK SOME CAREER BUTT!" She screams. The three of us laugh, and I know we won't be laughing for long. That's the hard part, when you love everything that's living. It's so hard to let go. 'Training Scores and Odds' Tribute Stats Death Chart For those who have sadly, but truely, died in the 91st Hunger Games. You will all be missed dearly. Day 1 - The Bloodbath 'Savannah Darnell - District 9' When my platform rises into the arena, I look around nervously. We're all in a semi-circle around the entrance to the cornucopia, and I'm next to the girl from 3 that we didn't ally with, even though she seems decent, and one of the bloodthirsty twin girls from 1 and 2. By her red hair, I know it's Carmine. As soon as the countdown ends, I leap off of my platform. I hear screaming from my right, and look to see the Capitol female clutching the 3 Male's neck. She twists it, and he falls to the ground, silent. I shudder, and stay out of the way. I grab a blowgun and some darts, and a long knife. I then get a backpack, and wait for Amber or Fawn. "Savannah." Someone tugs on my arm, and I scream, swinging the knife out of reflex. Amber lets out a screech, and I sheepishly apoligize. She helps me up with her good arm, ripping off part of her arena jacket to wrap around her new wound. "We need to find Fawn." She saws, with a mace in her hand. I give her a backpack, and we look around. Fawn isbeing chased by Anais, the girl from 1. She punches Anais, giving her a bloody nose. I run to Fawn, who has gotten an axe. We look around, as Amber runs up behind us. Chaos is what's going on. I can see the 3 Female, covered and drenching the ground in a crimson liquid as Anais cuts her with a knife. I start to feel lightheaded, so I turn away. Amber shields Fawn's eyes from it, and we can hear one last scream before Anais lets out the most evil, maniacal laugh ever. And there, is the anti-Careers' leader, Meadow(12), struggling to get away from Marvel(1). He spears her through the back. "Let's go." Amber says, and I can tell she's getting sick, too. I start to run, and Amber is close behind me. But then I realize, Fawn isn't following. the District 4 male has her pinned to the ground. I run up to him and start stabbing him with the knife, but he flings me away with a punch to the stomach. I start to cry, crouching by a tree, then run into the forest and hide there, catching my breath. I hear a scream from Fawn, and panic. But when I look out, Fawn has her axe raised, perfectly alive. Instead, the 4 male's body is lying on the ground. Without a head. Fawn starts to bawl like crazy, and Amber grabs her arm violently and drags both of us away. I feel bad for Fawn. She'll never forget that. None of us will forget this, if we survive. Night 1 - Look Who Came to Pay a Visit! 'Fawn Rose - District 7' I'm still shaking from the experience. I killed someone... I killed him... The anthem starts to play, so I look to the sky. '''Day 1 - The Fallen' District 3: Female, Male District 4: Male District 5: Female, Male District 6: Female, James Dant District 8: Male District 10: Outcast District 12: Meadow Clearwater, Male "That's eleven tributes gone." Amber remarks, and puts out our fire so as not to attract anyone. Savannah breathes a sigh of relief when we do so; she was so scared that someone would come and kill us. "Let's get some sleep." I suggest. Savannah happily curls up in her sleeping bag, but inches it over a bit towards mine, probably for protection. Suddenly, someone jumps out of the trees, screaming. Savannah starts to scream and cry at the same time, and Amber's reflexes are beyond amazing as she slashes the tribute's leg with her mace. "OW!" The tribute screams. "I ONLY MEANT TO SCARE YOU! I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU!" Savannah starts to calm down, but I have to hug her close to make her stop. I glare at the tribute, and then recognize her as the District Partner to my victim: She is the District 4 female, Flandre. I snap at her, "what did you come here for if not to hurt us?" "Duh." Flandre rolls her eyes and sits on a log next to me, twirling her trident through the air, looking in her backpack for something to help her leg. "For an alliance?" She glances towards Amber, and adds, "but let's exclude that bitch." "Excuse me?" Amber's sass level goes up to almost match Flandre's. "But that BITCH can save your life!" Amber reluctantly hands her her wound cream. Flandre gives her a quick thank you then looks back towards me. Savannah is hiding behind me, scared beyond measure. "Well, maybe the bitch can stay in the alliance." She mutters, quiet enough for only me to hear. "Why aren't you with the Careers?" I ask questioningly. I don't think we can trust her... "I'm not a Career, really." She slaps about half of Amber's wound cream on her injured leg. I remember her Reaping. How no one volunteered for her. She's an outcast in even her own district. My voice softens as I take pity on her. "Well, maybe you should ask politely to join the alliance." Flandre sniffs at me. "You're clueless, aren't you? I actually know how to survive. I led the Careers in the opposite direction, after they saw the smoke from your fire. Then I ran away from their alliance, and came off to join you. You three may be clueless, and one of you may be a--" "Don't say the word again..." Savannah whines. "One of you isn't on my good side," Flandre flips her pink hair, "but we could make a good team. I can take first watch. And, well, if you wake up in the morning, you'll know I'm serious about this." "That sounds like a risk I don't want to take." Amber grumbles. "We could kill you right now." "I could kill you all, too." "three against one..." Amber snarls. "Try me!" "STOP!" Savannah cuts in, and rushes over to give Flandre a suffocating hug on her arm. "Flandie can stay." Flandre gives a warm smile to Savannah. "It's Flandre." "Flonder." Savannah tries again. I giggle, and even Amber does. But I take first watch, just in case. Day 2 - A MARVELous Morning for a MARVELous Death 'Amber Burn - District 13' When I wake up in the morning, I open my eyes to see the blue sky up above. I'm not dead... Flandre(4) was serious. I still hate her, though. For some reason, I can't get it out of my head that she will kill us eventually. "Good morning Amber." Fawn says when I get up, and I smile at her. Savannah is gathering berries a little ways away. She comes back over to us, and asks, "have you seen Flandre?" "No." I say. "She probably left." "I'm right here..." Flandre yawns, and I can see her walk out of the trees. "Why were you over there?" Fawn asks. "So Amber wouldn't steal any of my supplies." "Hey!" I stand up and glare at her. Savannah can see a fight brewing, so she grabs my arm and tries to drag me away. "We need food." "The Careers are camped at the Cornucopia." Flandre says. "They have a lot of food, and everything they'd ever need." "We can get them later." I suggest. Flandre opens her mouth to object, but some ways off we hear an ear-shattering scream. Fawn starts to run off in that direction, and I follow her. Why she ran that way, I have no idea. But I can hear Savannah and Flandre behind me. When we reach where the scream came from, I can see two girls, bent over someone else and laughing hysterically. Their arena outfits are drenched in blood, but I can tell it isn't theirs from the way they act. I shiver, and motion for the alliance to hide in the trees with me. "What about him?" One of the sisters asks. I think it was Carmine(2). "Leave him to die, we have what we need." Another voice, male this time, replies. It's Marvel(1). "Milo!" Savannah screeches, and I recognize the boy they were talking about as the boy from 11, Milo. Savannah runs over to him, and one of the Careers spots her. The boy from 7, Fawn's own district partner. He lets out a cruel laugh, but Flandre runs over to him quickly and swings her trident as fast as she can. I flinch as the trident goes all the way through his back. Savannah screams and runs back over to me. Flandre gets her trident, and faces the Careers again, as two cannons almost overlap -- the district 7 boy's, and Milo's own ally, Finch(11)'s. BOOM! BOOM! "It's you!" Anais(1) gets her warhammer ready, but Marvel(1) is quicker, using his spear to attack. He misses Flandre by thismuch. I rush over and hit Marvel with my mace. The Capitol Female lunges at me. I can see Savannah and Fawn rushing over to Milo, but they are too late. BOOM! Furious, I whip around to the Capitol Female, swinging my mace, and the next thing I know, she's lying on the ground, twitching. Marvel turns to me, and manages to spear me through the leg. I scream, and everything starts to go black... I don't know who's cannon sounds next, whether it's the Capitol Female's or mine... Day 2 - The Fallen Capitol: Female District 7: Jerk District 8: Female District 11: Finch Breeze, Milo Shade Day 3 - Living for Another Day (Yet Again) 'Amber Burn - District 13' "Amber..." "Is she okay?" "she should be." "Amber?" "Wh... what?" I manage, and open my eyes to see Savannah, Fawn, and Flandre hovering above my face. "Why wouldn't I-- OW!" I turn to look at my leg, and can see that it's been bandaged, but is still soaked in blood. "Marvel." Savannah squeaks. "You're fine, now, though." Flandre adds, "just a little injured." "I'm fine." I repeat. They tell me what happened, but I can't ignore the pain. We're all still alive, though... "After we brought you back here, another cannon went off in the night. It was the District 8 Female." "And I must have slept for the rest of the day..." I finish, and am glad for the allies I have. They kept me alive. "Thank you." Day 3: Part 2 - Sponsor the Poor Little Soul 'Savannah Darnell - District 9' Amber is so happy to still be alive, but Flandre said that she may not last much longer. The wound cream we have isn't enough to heal her. "Flandre." I tug on her sleeve, and lead her away from the others. "What will happen to Amber?" She doesn't know what to say, so instead she shakes her head. I know what that means though. "We can't lose Amber!" I start to cry, and Flandre quiets me down. "She'll be fine." She bends down to give me a hug, then walks back over to Amber. I can't let Amber die! Suddenly, I get an idea. I'm the Capitol favorite... so I sit down next to a tree, and start to sob, with big fat tears rolling down my cheeks. Thinking of my best friend dying, it's not hard to make myself cry. I think of my little sister May, also, and my family, and what they must be doing right now. Watching me live? They must know I'm never coming home. And now, how can I leave my friends? I don't want Amber, Fawn, and Flandre all to die! Ding! Ding! We're all going to die... '' Ding! Ding! I cover my face, but then something bumps my arm. I get ready to scream when I open my eyes, but see that it's a sponsor gift! I open it, and dry my tears before bringing it back to the alliance. Flandre gasps, and Fawn claps. Amber thanks me weakly as we start to heal her with the medicine, rubbing it gently over her wound in a thick coating. "But..." Amber seems confused. "Why are you crying?" "I had to make the audience feel bad." I answer sheepishly. "Savannah! You didn't have to do something like that for me!" Amber gasps. "But now you'll live!" I give her a hug, and then Flandre, and almost suffocate Fawn when I go to give her her own hug. BOOM! "Who was that?" Fawn whispers. "We won't know until the fallen pictures come up at night." Flandre answers. I enjoy a moment of silence, before we all start singing a song I teach them, from back when I worked in District 9. We sing quietly, so no one will hear, but it makes me happy. I think, maybe I should enjoy the little moments we all have as friends in the arena. Before we all have to die, before we all have to kill each other, before everyone I love has to get torn out of my heart. '''Day 3 - The Fallen' District 2: Male Day 4 - Ash and Amber, Sittin' in a Tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g! 'Fawn Rose - District 7' The next morning, I wake up and stretch and see that everyone else is already eating. I eat quickly, then there's an awkward silence. "How many tributes are left?" Savannah asks wistfully. I hold up both my hands. "There's us." I hold up four fingers, one for Savannah, one for Amber, one for Flandre, and one for your's truly. "Then..." "My district partner, Ash." Savannah adds, and I hold up another finger. "The Careers still have Marvel, and the Deadly Twins." Flandre adds. That's three more tributes... "Who else is out there?" Amber asks. I think for a minute, before adding, "the District 10 male!" "That's how many tributes?" Savannah asks. "That is eight tributes." I answer. "But I'm sure there are--" Just then, two cannon blasts went off. BOOM! BOOM! "...More..." I finish. I can hear some laughter far off, and we immediately stand up. It sounds like the Deadly Twins. A female voice rings out, "where are the little girls? Too scared?" Then Marvel's voice, and it sends chills down my spine. "We'd be happy to join your little game of hide and seek." Flandre looks like she's about to burst with rage, so I drag her arm, and Savannah and Amber are close behind. We get everything we have, and start to run. But that's when I realize -- "WHERE'S AMBER?!" 'Amber Burn - District 13' I tripped down the hill, my leg still injured. It hurt so bad I wanted to cry, but I push away the pain and hide in the trees, listening as the three Careers pass by me. I can see their boots from under my tree. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and start to scream. I want to get my weapon, but I can't stand up with my leg like this! I just hope the Careers can't hear my screaming, when a voice says, "don't worry, it's okay Amber. I'm not going to hurt you." I would think it was Fawn, or Flandre or Savannah, but the voice is obviously male. I turn around slowly, wincing at the pain in my leg, to see a boy with dark hair and brown eyes, looking straight into my own eyes. I blush, and then ask, "how do you know my name?" His face goes red. "I... noticed you in training." There are many things I want to ask! How did you notice me in training? When did you notice me in training? What was I doing that made you notice me? ''But I'll have to save those for later, as I concentrate on making my face... less... red... "why are you here?" "I could ask you the same." He takes my hand and looks around carefully. "The Careers are gone. Let's find a better place to hide." I just nod, as he helps me get up. We start to walk over to a better hiding place; high up in a tall tree with thick branches. He lets me climb it first, and I almost slip and fall because of my injury about four times, but he helps me. I sit on a thick branch up high, where I have a good view of the arena. I can see three tributes -- the Careers -- sitting over by a campfire, and I guess they're eating, given up on finding my alliance. And there, I can see my alliance! Flandre's bright pink hair, and tiny Savannah, along with Fawn's light blonde hair. They look like Flandre has gotten injured again. "So why are you here?" "EEK!" I almost fall out of the tree, but for some reason I'm more worried about how girlish my scream sounded. "Umm..." I luahg uncomfortably, and look down with a small smile on my face. "We were running away?" "We?" He lets out a small laugh. "You have a split personality?" "No!" I giggle. "My alliance. Fawn, Flandre, Savannah..." "Savannah." He looks out at the view of the arena, through the thick branches. "She was nice." "You noticed her, too?" For some reason, I feel insulted. I look at him, with my eyebrows raised, but it's hard to still feel insulted when you're looking at someone with such cute hair, that blows into his face every time a gust of wind starts up, and has the cutest, brightest smile ever-- "Well it's kind of hard not to when she's your district partner." "You're Ash?" I ask. I ''should ''at least know his name... "Yep, ''Amber." I giggle and blush again, looking him in the eyes, but that makes me feel embarrassed so I look away. Suddenly, I snap back to the situation... Flandre is hurt... Fawn and Savannah are probably worrying about me... "I have to go." "Okay." Ash seems so sad about the news of me having to leave, that I add quickly, "you can come too." "Really?" I give a quick nod, and fight the urge to lean in and kiss him as he helps me down from the tree. Day 4 - The Fallen Capitol: Male District 13: Male Day 5: Part 1 - Amber's Messed-Up Priorities 'Amber Burn - District 13' I don't know if the alliance took the think with Ash becoming part of the alliance as a good thing. Flandre shook her head and gave him a small portion out of everyone else's food, Fawn giggled at the two of us, and Savannah hugged Ash and welcomed back her old district partner. I think she's the only one taking this situation lightly. "So, what do we do today?" Ash asks. "I don't know." I answer, and scoot closer to him, plucking pieces of grass from the ground. "We can't just wait... to die..." "We could." Flandre leans back against and tree and yawns. "I vote, Amber goes first." I start, "You ''call ''me ''a bi--" "No arguing!" Savannah cuts in. "When you...!" I try to continue, but just shut my mouth and hope Flandre will stop. Basically, we waste the whole day, until the sun starts to set. Then we sit down and try to eat a small dinner, when I hear footsteps. "Do you hear that?" Savannah whines with her teeth clenched. I grab hold of my mace, and Ash takes it from me, ready to defend. I take it back from him, giving him a serious look. "No. You'll get hurt. Have you ever used a mace?" Ash shakes his head slowly. "Oh, you little brats!" It sounds like Anais. "Come out and face us! We can make your death slooooooow..." "Or," it's Carmine now, "we can make it quick! But only..." Anais again, "if you show yourselves!" Anais' voice sounds overjoyed at the thought of killing five tributes. I hope she realizes that five isn't an even number, so the sisters can't split the treat evenly. Or they could... but I don't want to think of how they'd have to do that. "We have Ash's old ally with us!" Carmine darts through the trees, and I catch a glimpse of her blood-red hair, and a short yelp as the District 10 male is pushed towards us. Out of reflex, I bury the mace into his skull. Marvel, somewhere near the two sisters, laughs. I hear Savannah scream, and Anais is there, holding her in a headlock. Carmine has Flandre, and knocks her out. Then Marvel sweeps in, and gets the flailing Fawn. Ash starts towards them, and Carmine takes him, too, and they run off into the trees with my allies. Savannah's pleading cry is the last thing I hear before I'm all alone... helpless. Day 5: Part 2 - Lovers End Lovers End... 'Savannah Darnell - District 9' The three Careers are laughing as the District 10 male's cannon goes off. Somewhere along the road, the Careers lose grip of me. I run back to Amber, who is still frozen in her spot. When she sees me, something clicks in her mind. "Ash! Savannah!" "It's me." A tear flows down my cheek, and I grab Amber's hand. "Where'd they go?!" She asks desperately. I start to lead her in the right direction, and she takes off running. I can barely keep up with her. She's shrieking, and when we get closer to the Career camp, we can hear Ash's agonizing screams. "ASH!" She pants, her eyes shining with wet tears. Marvel is the only one there, with all of our knocked-out allies, except... Ash. "Where is he?" Amber asks, and gets into a stance to run at Marvel any second. I hide behind Amber, expecting Marvel to run at us. But he doesn't. "Anais and Carmine are taking care of him." There's a giggle, not far off, and then more screaming from Ash. Amber starts screaming his name desperately, but it's impossible to locate the source of the screaming. More evil giggles come from every direction, and I try to calm down Amber as she sinks to the ground, covering her ears, her face drenched with tears. "Amber!" "No!" She screams back at me. "Amber stop!" "But I can't stop my tears! I've never been so scared..." Along with giggling, a sick song starts up between the two sisters, started by Carmine. "''One, two, three four, underneath cellar floor..." Anais continues, "five, six, seven eight, lover will suffocate..." Amber continues to scream and cry at the same time, and all I can do is sit there, horrified and helpless. Carmine continues the sick song, with pleasure in her voice all the way. "one, two, three, four, underneath cellar floor-" "five, six, seven, eight, lover will suffocate-" "one, two, three, four, underneath cellar floor-" "five, six, seven eight, lover will suffocate-" "one, two, three, four, underneath cellar floor-''" Amber stops her screaming, knowing the end for someone is coming soon. All time seems to stand still as Anais finished the evil chant, drawing out the last words... ''"five, six, seven eight... lover will..." BOOM! "...suffocate." Day 6: Part 1 - Berries 'Fawn Rose - District 7' Coming Soon Day 6: Part 2 - "I Think My Friend Said..." ♫ I think my friend said... 'Savannah Darnell - District 9' Coming Soon Day 6: Part 2 - What ''Actually ''Happened Coming Soon Day 7 - Be My Guest! Category:Hunger Games Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Pippycat's Games Category:Fan-Fiction Hunger Games Category:Pippycat's Golden Trio Category:Tributes in the 91st Hunger Games Category:The Golden Trio's Legacy